


kaito takamiya x zero kiryu one shots ლ(・﹏・ლ)

by ahopelessbird



Category: Vampire Knight (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, M/M, Modern Era, One Shot, Rare Pairings, Yaoi, zero is the best husband ever
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-09
Updated: 2019-03-20
Packaged: 2019-11-14 10:53:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18051146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ahopelessbird/pseuds/ahopelessbird
Summary: just a bunch of one shots i decided to make of this really cute pairing, sadly there aren't many fanfictions of them...(இ﹏இ`｡)i update randomly!





	1. Chapter 1

kaito looks fondly at the sleeping figure next to him, his eyes raking over the body with scrutiny. he admires his effeminate body shape, his pink glossy lips and his soft, silky hair. kaito lets out a sigh as he runs his hand through his lover's hair, smiling softly at him. he wonders how someone usually so rumbustious could look so at peace. he lets out a small chuckle as he reminisces about the memories zero and he had made throughout the year.

1.

when zero entered college, he began bunking over at kaito's house more often than he would have intended to. it had gotten to the point where he started to stay over at kaito's house nearly everyday. it was after only a few weeks that kaito and zero had officially began living together.

it was indeed an interesting experience-living together with zero, kaito mused. it was much more convenient for the both of them, kaito's house being much nearer to zero's college and zero, in turn of kaito's hospitality, cooking dinner for him whenever kaito came home. it was a reasonable compromise.

zero usually never came home late, one of the few times being the second week when zero and kaito had officially begun living together. kaito recalls that it was on a friday night that zero had returned home only at 12. kaito was worried, to say the least. ( although he would never admit that. ) it was around 6 that kaito had came home, finding it highly unusual not to be greeted with a grumpy “welcome back”, but only with silence. he sighed as he plopped onto the sofa, deciding to cook for zero when he came home. 

time passed by faster than kaito had anticipated. by the time he had finished cooking a simple meal. (toast with avocado spread and poached eggs.) he was rather proud of himself, save throwing away a numerous burnt toasts. he let out a small hum of satisfaction as he decided to watch some shows while waiting for zero to return home.

it was only at 9pm that kaito had fell asleep, (he puts the blame on the amount of work he is made to do at work. ) leaving 2 plates of untouched food on the table, exposed for insects to feed on. not a very intelligent decision. 

by the time zero came home, he was welcome with the sight of a colony of ants surrounding two plates. his gaze then shifts to the sofa, only to be met with the sight of kaito's body sprawled on the sofa, drooling from sleep. zero face palms at this as he decides cook salmon with rice, something that took a short amount of time to make. 

zero gently shakes kaito, waking him up as they eat dinner in silence, kaito still half-asleep. 

zero climbs into the bed, closing his eyes for some well deserved rest. a few seconds later, he is disturbed with heavy footsteps, he shifts to face the figure. the person climbs into the bed as his arms encircle around zero and nuzzles against zero's neck. " ...come home...late" kaito mumbles. zero's eyes softened at this before explaining that he was made to stay back to finish a project. kaito nods in respond as he gently caresses zero's cheek. zero leans into the comfort, both falling into sleep, as well as a state of contentment. 

 


	2. no.2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the second memory of kaito's recollection of the memories made by him and zero the previous year.

zero always had a rather weird affinity for chocolate. it had something to do with it being a stress-reliever for him; the texture was soothing and the aftertaste was bittersweet.

 

he would always buy numerous stashes of the same chocolate (hershey's if kaito's memory was on point) home and hide it in the top closet at the right. kaito recalls zero mentioning something about not wanting to have his beloved stashes of chocolate being stolen or devoured by another being, for example, his friends who would occasionally come over.

 

sometimes kaito wondered if zero would choose a life-long supply of chocolate over him.

 

kaito huffed as his lover began to savour yet another piece of chocolate.

 

"why are you so enamoured with that chocolate anyway?" kaito inquired, genuinely curious as to why zero was so addicted to the chocolate.

 

" you have eaten these before...right?" zero questioned kaito, deliberately enunciating each syllabus as if talking to a toddler. kaito stared blankly at zero's face before shaking his head cautiously.

 

zero casted kaito an incredulous glance, shaking his head disapprovingly at him before reluctantly breaking the half-eaten chocolate bar into half, staring at it longingly before giving it to kaito. kaito looked at zero skeptically for a few seconds, before accepting the chocolate zero had offered him.

 

kaito felt zero's eyes boring into him as he brought the chocolate closer to his mouth. it was incredibly intimidating. kaito gulped before swallowing it whole.

 

zero smirked as kaito's eyes widened and let out a strangled moan. 

 

a few days later,

zero let out a disgruntled groan as he emptied out the non-existent contents of his box containing the chocolates. he had only disclosed the location of his chocolates to kaito, he grumbled as he trudged off to confront his guilty lover.

kaito was lying on bed, watching a video on The Lion King while eating zero's chocolates. zero cringed internally at this and stared at kaito impatiently.

it took a while before kaito took notice of the relentless glare. kaito visibly tensed as he turned around and flashed zero a weak smile, a response he only gave due to the intensity of zero's glare.

kaito put his hands up in the air, signifying his acquiesce to defeat. zero decides to let the matter slide as he reaches out to the remainder of the chocolate, only to be stopped by kaito. he glances suspiciously at kaito as kaito reaches out for the remaining piece of chocolate and swallows it.

zero, obviously aggravated by the action, was about to reprimand kaito, but was interrupted by kaito slamming his lips onto zero, allowing zero to taste the faint tinge of chocolate that lingered in kaito's mouth.

it was certaintly unprecedented, but zero was not complaining.

present,

kaito smiles wistfully at this as he takes in the comforting scent of lavender, he hopes they will be able to remain like this forever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks for reading!!!  
> i actually had to rewrite this because i forgot to save my original draft :'( sorry it took so long!  
> hope you enjoyed it nonetheless! (ó ꒳ ò✿)


	3. no, 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the third memory kaito looks back upon.

no. 3  
kaito rolled around in bed restlessly, arms fully stretched out moaning about how zero had paid more attention to his work than him.  
zero’s eye twitched at his lover’s incessant whining and moved to cover his ears in a desperate but futile attempt to block out the noise.   
a disadvantage, kaito mediates, about dating a student, especially one currently in junior college would be their constant need to study.  
of course, zero never needed to study, often sleeping in class yet always coming in first every year, his ingenious lover had even been the valedictorian of his high school, kaito held back a chuckle as he visualized the dumbfounded faces of zero’s teachers.  
he found it ironic, how zero, who had put in no effort into studying could place higher than those who did.   
however, zero was adamant on studying for his final examination, the reason being his desire to study at the the school kaito teaches at. kaito had first snorted after hearing about zero’s plans to study.   
he was ascertain that zero would be able to get into his college without studying whatsoever without studying but found it endearing that zero wanted to ensure his placement in kaito’s school, so he had no obligations.  
he was eminently wrong, zero had been studying continuously for 4 hours, occasionally getting up to get a drink. if kaito had known that zero would spend so much time studying, he would have bought zero a week’s supply of chocolate, get on his knees and beg zero to- that might have been too much of an exaggeration but still.  
kaito noticed zero’s brows furrowing cutely as he endeavored to read the small words in his textbook. he let out a groan of frustration before getting up, a malevolent smirk on his face.  
he wrapped his arms around zero, peppering zero’s hair and face with kisses. zero glared at kaito annoyed as he tried to push kaito away from him. to no avail. kaito’s lips then slowly find their way to zero and encapsulates his in a kiss.   
it’s only a few seconds before they break the kiss. zero sighed as he put his books away, both of them aware that he would no longer be able to focus on studying anymore.  
E N D

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks for reading!!!  
> sorry i haven't updated for a while!!  
> hope you enjoyed!

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading!!!  
> (￣ε￣〃)ｂ  
> constructive criticism is appreciated! ;)


End file.
